They're Returning!
by Emerald Ekans
Summary: Trainers Hilbert and Hilda have finally come back from a long three-year search, and Cheren and Bianca meet up with them upon their return. The four of them are reunited again, but in the process, certain questions are brought up. (I do not take credit for the cover image. One-shot, contains Dualrivalshipping and Chessshipping!)


**Hello, readers! Been a while, again. I've decided to spontaneously write up a story with some good ol' dualrivalshipping (Cheren and Bianca) and chessshipping (Hilbert and Hilda)! Have fun reading.**

* * *

><p>"Cheren! Cheren, they're back!" shouted Bianca at the entrance of Cheren's new gym, gasping for breath. "Hilbert and Hilda are coming back!"<p>

Cheren ran up to his childhood friend, surprised. "They're really returning? Both of them?"

"Yep! They'll be arriving at Lentimas Town. They'll be here in three hours!" the blonde said cheerfully.

"Alright, give me a minute to grab a few things, and we'll head out."

By the time the two reach the sandy town, it's a chilly dark night. After much anticipation, a plane arrives almost exactly on the mark. Then, the two equally skilled trainers, Hilbert, who has become Unova's champion, and Hilda, who gave up her position in a search for something that only her and Hilbert know of.

"Hilda! Hilbert!" said Bianca, bringing them into a group hug. Cheren stuck with waving with a warm smile, at least until Bianca dragged him into it too.

"Hey, you two, it's been a while, huh?" said Hilda, smiling at them and then back at Hilbert. "You should be thanking him. He finally found me, and managed to convince me to return after a few months."

"The three-year search was worth it." replies Hilbert. They all haven't been in a group like this since they were 14.

"It's about time you two came back after leaving me with Bianca for so long," teases Cheren. That gives him a pout from the girl beside him and a slight jab on the ribs. He smiles and shortly after puts on a more serious face. "Oh, right. We've got something for each of you." The raven-haired boy takes out two boxes. First, Cheren gives both of them bracelets with their respective names on it. "We both put effort into those." Then, he takes out a new pair of boots, handing them to Hilda. "I saved up for these earlier. Figured you might need them, with your current ones all worn and torn."

"Oh, thank you very much to both of you!" says Hilda.

"_Huh?_" Bianca thinks. "_He saved up by himself to give it to Hilda..?_" Then she blinks out of her thought. "Well now, why don't we all get into someplace warmer?" she insists. "I've rented us a villa for two nights, with Cheren's and my funding."

"Yeah, that would be nice for a change. It's been a while since I've had the chance to rest without being on the move. Lead the way!" replies Hilda.

"I second that!" concurs Hilbert, walking after her.

The four of them enter a cozy shelter, consisting of a living room with a large velvet rug, large TV, and two leather couches. There is a bathroom on the right, and stairs that lead to a second floor with two rooms.

"Wow, it's bigger than I thought!" exclaims Bianca. "Come on, let's look around!" says the girl, dragging Cheren by the arm upstairs. The boy simply sighs and waves to the others, without resistance.

When the two leave the room, Hilbert sits on a couch, throws off his hat and speaks. "Heh, I wonder how close those two have gotten by now."

Hilda sits next to him. "Yeah, probably really close. I wouldn't be surprised if Cheren changed his interest from me." she chuckles.

"Right. The obviousness has faded, so I guess I ha-" he interrupts himself through a cough.

"What was that last bit?" questions Hilda, setting her cap on the floor and tilting her head, smiling slightly.

"Well, you know.. No competition." He takes in another, larger breath. "I've loved you for a while now," he mumbles, looking away slightly.

"How long's a while?" Hilda says, smiling more.

"Since we traveled together three years ago. And it's why I didn't give up when I followed you. As long as you were there, I would have been fine if you decided to never return, as bad as that sounds.."

Hilda then leans her head on his shoulder, eyes closed, softly smiling. "Thank you for bringing me back."

_○ Meanwhile, upstairs ○_

"Wow, look at this view.." says Bianca, staring out of the large window in one of the rooms by Cheren's side.

"It is pretty amazing. The peace and quiet with the moonlight is nice," comments Cheren.

"Yeah.. today has been really fun, spending it with the others now that they're back."

"Right. It's great that Hilda and Hilbert are here."

"I'm gonna miss the times where it's just us two, though.."

Cheren blushes slightly at this. "Me too."

"Really? Don't you like Hilda?" reluctantly replies Bianca.

"Well, I used to. I can't deny that. I bought those boots for her back when I still did. Back before, I, uh. Well. Before affections started growing towards you."

The girl lets out the biggest smile she's used in a while and faces him. "I love you too. I always have."

"I suppose I'm sorry to keep you waiting, then, Bianca."

"You can make up for it!"

"Alright." he simply replies.

Bianca closes her eyes, her face nervous yet anxious. Cheren smiles at this. He moves closer to her and kisses her lips. It stays that way for at least a good twenty seconds.

With Bianca's face red and her voice quiet, she says, "..Do you mind doing it again?"

"Not really."

That night wasn't very cold, in the end.


End file.
